I Miss You!
by ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123
Summary: Arthur is away on business for two weeks, so Alfred decides to write a journal about it each day. USUK from America's POV, written in journal form. Sort of. Rated for innuendo and the like.
1. June 27th

AN: Okay! Reasons. My buddy Allison, who I RP with daily, is at camp. Abandoning me. (The PruCan was just getting smutty, too! DX) Since in our RP, I'm Alfred, I thought this would be a cute idea. Ta-da! So, entry one. (I'll be using actual dates.)

* * *

><p>June 27th<p>

* * *

><p>Hmph. It feels weird. I got really used to waking up to you cuddling me, and the tea set I bought you being out on the table. Well, I'm glad you brought it, but... Blargh. I was a hero again today! (:3)<p>

Hamburger got stuck in a tree! Weird cat, shouldn't they know how to climb? So I totally saved him and shit. Then I had McDonalds, but I still miss you. Omigod, McDonalds didn't work. GRAH! That like sucks. Tony tried to cheer me up, but I still miss you. Yeah, it's been like a day since you left, but still! So he got pissed and called you a limey and stormed out. Did you two fight? I mean, I thought you two were buds!

Also, Florida misses you, too.

We'll have lots of fun when you get back, wink wink! I'm glad you won't read this, though. You'd take Florida away from me! Hahahaha! I wanna go sightseeing at Big Ben again anyway, though! (:D)

The HERO, a.k.a. Alfred, a.k.a. United States of America, a.k.a. "_your git_."

P.S.: You forgot your cell phone. Which makes me sad.

* * *

><p>It would be funny if Alli read this! But I digress. Also, Hamburger is Alfred's cat. The Scottish Fold is Shakespeare. They are horny kitties, and they love doing the awesome (as Gilbert calls it) in the closet and under the bed. Also, Hamburger likes dogs. End random RP trivia. Reviews are welcome and encouraged, but not required. Also, sorry for this being a day late. Meh.<p> 


	2. June 28th

June 28th

* * *

><p>Artie! Guess what! I had a wet dream about you last night! (=D) You look really good in nothing, by the way. Hahaha! How come you're never blushy or squeaky when I'm in you? You're just, like, 'YEAH THAT'S <em>RIGHT<em>, SODDING GIT!' and stuff. I know the drill, Captain Kirkland, king of the seas.

Nope, Florida is still mine~! No matter how often you _visit_. Wink.

AAAAGH! I miss you so much! I woke up and I was all like, "Hey! Artie! Wanna take a bubble bath together?" and you weren't there! And I was just like... "_sadface._" And then I sadfaced. Grr! I don't wanna wait two weeks... I miss hugging you, and kissing you, and cuddling you, and by the way the you're-banned-from-Francis thing is still in effect, 'cause you're mine, so I hope you're making sure he doesn't touch you. Ever. 'Cause I'd hate to have to declare war on him.

…Also, if he touches you, we're spending three hours per touch having a hot, smexy time cleaning it off.

Wink. Wink wink.

...

Wink.

Your Alfie~

P.S.: Did I ever mention you calling me Alfie is an adorable turn-on? It is. A lot. It makes me wanna cuddle.


	3. June 29th

AN: Yep. Wrote this a day early. YAY! XD

...Correction. Wrote this AN a day early.

* * *

><p>June 29th<p>

* * *

><p>I miss you.<p>

Like, a lot.

The TSA piss me off, they called me a terrorist because I had a gun—which is LEGAL and I'm like their BOSS—and now I can't even go on a plane to see you.

Stupid TSA.

Jerks.

I miss you.

I wanna see you. And cuddle you, and kiss you, and talk to you, and at least give you your cell phone so we can talk and maybe have phone smex.

Because Florida always misses you.

It's gonna be a loooong two weeks…

Your Alfred

* * *

><p>…Correction again. Wrote the whole thing a day early. But yeah, this is sorta how Alfred acts in our RP. ^w^ Which is quite entertaining. The tea set mentioned in entry 1, Alfred ran to Bed Bath &amp; Beyond to buy that for Arthur. Which led to smut. Though I think the proposal came somewhere around there-ish… HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REMEMBER ALMOST A YEAR AGO MY MEMORY ISN'T <em>THAT<em> GOOD! QAQ Uwaah… hurry up and mail me, dammit… or I'll spa—naw, knowing me your inbox will be thoroughly spammed by the time you get back anyway XDDD Of course you won't read this until then, but… MEH! Again, to EVERYONE, reviews are welcomed and encouraged if you feel like it, they make my day when I have no friends available (which I am now at that point again for these two yaoi-less weeks.)


	4. June 30th

June 30th

* * *

><p>Artiiiiie! Gilbert "did the awesome" with Mattie AGAAAAAAAIN! O_Q And then Mattie yelled at me for interrupting! And kicked me out of the room! I just wanted pancakes, Artie! …I wish you were here so I could hug you. Alfie needs Artie huggles.<p>

And I officially hate the TSA right now. You know I still haven't gotten my iPhone back from them? I tried getting on the plane yesterday to see you, right? And they held me back for my gun, and they checked my bags, and ever since there's been a big rip and my iPhone has been missing. Like, completely. I checked EVERYWHERE, Artie! I don't have it anymore! So now I am sad also because I have to buy a new one, and get a new number maybe, because they still have mine, but now you won't know my new number and you'll block me because you think I'm Francis. Just like the other two times this happened with the TSA. When are they gonna learn to leave their boss' guns alone? OAO

I'm thinking of going on a boat, or maybe rent a hot air balloon, and then go over to see you. I miss you lotses. Lots and lots of lots. I miss you so hard that Florida will explode if I don't see you. TTATT

You would so be smirking at me right now, saying something about all my bad relationships. Meanie Brit. Bweh.

Yeah, I'm so gonna take a boat. You know how the Queen has been eying you funny a lot? I think she likes you. But that's too bad for her, because your my bitch who I love and cherish. Not hers. No offense to Queenie.

Florida misses you, as always.  
>Alfie misses you too.<p>

P.S.—Why did you take Shakespeare? Now Hamburger is sad, too.

* * *

><p>AN: I HAVE A REASON FOR NOT UPDATING. When I was writing the past three chapters, I was fine. Then I suffered a rather horrible case of strep throat, and by the time I recovered enough to focus on anything other than how shitty and horrible I felt, she was back… and we continued the RP. I was intending to update, but then… senior year happened. Omg, high school is hard. Plus I might have fibromyalgia. Yay! *Sarcasm levels at max*<p>

…You can thank Allison (my buddeh who this is for mostly) for this being continued, actually. She reminded me it was incomplete and collecting dust, and said she'd write a sister fic with Artie in similar journal format. I can't wait to see what she writes, lmao! Sure will be interesting~~~!

Also, anyone gonna be going to Geek Girl Con in Seattle this weekend? Look out for the two crazy teenagers with Hetalia tendencies if you are


End file.
